Inui Juice
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: The tennis team accidentally drank Inui’s newest special drink, and now suddenly, everyone wants to get into Tezuka’s pants! Will the Seigaku Buchou be able to survive by the end of the day? Seigaku x Tezuka


Inui Juice

Tezuka did not know that he was about to make the biggest mistake ever in his reign as Seigaku's Tennis Club Captain. On that sunny Wednesday afternoon, Tezuka had to leave school early to attend a dentist appointment. Although not wanting to miss practice, he decided that the regulars would be fine without him just for a day. Besides, they had Oishi, who was a very responsible vice-captain and cares very deeply for his team. Thus, Tezuka didn't think much when Inui approached him during break just as he was packing his things to leave for his appointment.

"Tezuka, I need to borrow something from you."

"What is it, Inui?"

Inui adjusted his glasses. "I'm just finishing up my concoction of a new special juice for today's practice."

"Inui, I trust that this drink will not be like the last time," Tezuka stressed warningly, remembering how the last drink had prevented half of the regulars from finishing practice for the rest of the day.

"Don't worry, this drink has a different use," Inui smiled as his glasses glinted. "I came up with a formula that should give our regulars…special abilities."

Tezuka blinked. "What do you mean?"

"First, I will require a necessary ingredient. That is…a strand of your hair."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Inui."

"Please allow me to explain. I believe that my drink combined with your DNA should be able to give our regulars stronger tennis skills and therefore improve their abilities on the court. With your talent and strength, this would definitely be a great asset to our team."

"Inui, that is impossible. My DNA with whatever drink you come up with should not be able to give _anyone_ tennis skills that are the same as mine."

"Ah, but that is why I will be testing the drink first before…perfecting the formula."

Tezuka sighed. "Who is the victim this time?"

"The test subject will be my prodigy, Kaidoh."

Tezuka dropped his head in his hand in exasperation. "I think you've picked on Kaidoh enough. Anyway, I must go now." As Tezuka made out to leave the classroom, Inui stopped him and pointed to a pair of tweezers and a plastic bag in his hand.

Sighing, Tezuka leaned his head forward, allowing Inui to pluck a single strand of hair from his brown locks before walking out the door.

* * *

Back in his lab, Inui dropped the strand of hair into a flask filled with orange fluid. Stirring it, he boiled the concoction and reviewed his data book.

"Soon, the whole team will have Tezuka's incredible tennis powers," Inui smiled slyly. He reached out to grab a glass pitcher sitting at the edge of the table when he nearly falls off his seat, knocking the pitcher over and sending it crashing onto the floor.

Sighing at the mess, he looked around for another container and found a large water bottle near his tennis racket bag. Opening it, he dumped the content out into the sink next to him and poured the orange fluid into the container. After sealing it tightly and setting it back down on the table, he walked out of the lab to look for a broom to clean up the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

If anything, Inui should know better than to leave the door open for anyone to freely come in and find his concoctions. However, he doesn't, so it was of no surprise that a minute after the data collector left the room, Kaidoh walked in to search for his missing water bottle.

"That Inui, Fsssshhhhh," Kaidoh hissed. He was already annoyed that Inui took his water bottle during break and never gave it back. His eyes darted to the table filled with different flasks. Finding his water bottle sitting near Inui's bag, he made out to walk over and grab it before exiting the room.

* * *

"Eh, a headache?"

"Hai, I didn't sleep well last night," Fuji smiled at his best friend. "I had an important exam today that was really difficult, so I had to study really hard yesterday."

"So, even the tensai has to study," Kikumaru smirked.

Fuji laughed. "Eiji, just because I'm a tensai doesn't mean I don't work hard at anything. You always have to work hard no matter what."

"Soka," the redhead reflected on this. "Anyway, you don't think you have to miss practice, do you?"

"My headache is pretty bad already, but I'll still go to practice. If it gets worse, then I'll just tell Ryuzaki Sensei and leave practice early."

"Poor Fujiko," Kikumaru pouted as he patted Fuji's head sympathetically.

Fuji laughed some more.

* * *

The regulars worked hard that day at their usual practice session with the drill Inui prepared for them. As Oishi watched over them under the blaring sun, the team found themselves nearing exhaustion halfway through.

"Kya, why is it so hot?" Momoshiro fell flat on his back underneath a tree during break, panting.

"I hate hot weathers," Kikumaru pouted as he sat down on a bench next to the second year.

"At least we have some shade to hide under," Takashi smiled as he joined them, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I just want to go home early," Momoshiro sighed.

"Idiot, stop complaining," Kaidoh scolded a few feet away from him.

Momoshiro glared back as his rival drank from the water bottle in his hand.

"Hey, Viper, how about giving me some-"

"No," Kaidoh cut him off as he set his water bottle down next to the gate and walked back onto the court.

"Sheesh, so rude," Momoshiro sneered. And then, smiling cleverly, he got onto his feet and quickly went over to grab the water bottle before running back.

"M-Momo!" Takashi cried out in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I'll just take a couple of sips," the second year smiled as he drank from the plastic straw. And then, he coughed in surprise. "Th-this isn't water!" He took another sip. "Hm, I think it's orange soda. It tastes pretty good!"

"Nya, I want to try!" Kikumaru jumped up excitedly, throwing out his hands to grab the bottle.

Momoshiro handed the redhead the drink.

"Hm, I think it's a sports drink," Kikumaru licked his lips.

"Let me try," Takashi walked over, now curious. As he took a sip, his face lit up. "This is good. I wonder if Kaidoh got a special drink for that crazy training menu of his."

Momoshiro suddenly saw his favorite first year walking by.

"Oi, Echizen! Come over here!"

* * *

Tezuka listened patiently over the phone as Oishi explained to him what had happened at practice that day.

"So Kaidoh punched Momoshiro after finding out that by then, his water bottle had made the whole round among the regulars and was now empty. Momoshiro fought back, and I had to separate the two and assign them both laps," Oishi sighed.

"I see. I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you, Oishi, for taking care of the team today."

"No problem, Tezuka," Oishi chuckled. "But, I can't help but feel like I have a slight headache. No, not headache. More like I feel kinda' dizzy."

Tezuka blinked. "Oishi, are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. I just feel a little off. I'm sure that a goodnight's sleep will make it go away."

"Hn. I agree," Tezuka nodded over the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Tezuka. Have a good night."

As Tezuka hung up, he couldn't help from feeling a little worried over his friend, but deciding that Oishi is more then able to take care of himself, he didn't dwindle anymore over it and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Tezuka walked to the clubroom to meet the early cool, crisp air. He always enjoyed coming to early morning practice since it was usually peaceful and the regulars were too sleepy to make a raucous.

"Morning, Tezuka," Oishi smiled warmly, waiting at the clubroom door.

"Oishi," Tezuka nodded. Always the first one to unlock the clubroom door first thing in the morning, Oishi never failed his duty. Hence, one of the reasons why Tezuka has complete faith in his vice-captain.

"We need to carry some boxes to Ryuzaki Sensei's office," Oishi explained.

"Hn."

Both boys dropped their things off in the clubroom and proceeded to their coach's office with the boxes in their hands. After leaving the boxes on Ryuzaki's desk and greeting their coach, they began walking back to the clubroom.

"You know, I hope that Kaidoh and Momo will behave today," Oishi commented as they walked through the empty hallway.

"Aa." Tezuka responded. "If they don't, we'll assign more laps-" Tezuka flinched and stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"Nothing." He frowned. That was odd.

The two continued walking.

Tezuka felt it again and stopped moving once more.

"Tezuka?" Oishi asked, concerned.

Tezuka knitted his eyebrows. Was it just his imagination? He felt like something just lightly brushed up against him from behind. Shaking his head, he continued walking.

And then he felt it again.

"Oishi." Tezuka stopped to turn towards his best friend.

"Yes, Tezuka?" Oishi blinked blankly.

Tezuka observed the boy in front of him and didn't find any unusual reaction. Scratching his head in confusion, he continued walking.

And then, he stopped.

No. Something is definitely brushing up against his bottom. He turned around, only to find the long hallway behind him empty. No one else was around save for the vice-captain next to him.

"Tezuka, what's wrong?" Oishi asked, worried.

"I…don't know." Tezuka looked down briefly at the floor. What is going on?

"Look, the girls tennis team is practicing outside already," Oishi smiled, walking over to the window.

Tezuka followed as his friend watched in admiration.

"I hear they have a difficult match this week," Tezuka commented stoically.

"Yes, it seems like it since they're practicing hard."

Tezuka watched the girls practice their swings. "Ryuzaki Sensei told me that their captain is trying to-" he stiffened. Something was brushing over his bottom butt cheek again. It feels like…a hand?!

His heart began pounding, limbs frozen as the hand rubbed his bottom sensually until it reached lower to give one cheek a tight squeeze.

"Oishi!" Tezuka jumped away, nearly stumbling backwards.

"T-Tezuka, what's wrong?"

Tezuka stared at his best friend, completely confused as Oishi betrayed no reaction indicating what just occurred.

"Tezuka, are you okay?" Oishi took a step forward.

Tezuka tensed before quickly running down the hall and out the school doors to the clubroom. Panting against his locker, he was relieved to find that the rest of the regulars had arrived and were already changing.

"You better not make us run laps today, Viper!" Momoshiro glared.

"Fssssh!" Kaidoh hissed back.

Tezuka sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt. Apparently, those two second years were definitely not going to behave today. He folded his shirt and laid it neatly in his locker, deciding to forget what just occurred when he suddenly paused.

He turned around. Everything seemed normal as everyone chatted away and changed. Shirtless, he turned back around and began unbuttoning his pants when he felt it again. He turned around and looked across the locker room. Still nothing out of the ordinary. Frowning, he faced his locker once more.

No. Someone was definitely watching him. He could feel their eyes burning into him. But when he turned around again, he found all regulars minding their own business. Getting really uncomfortable, he quickly changed into his tennis clothes and exited out the door.

Early morning practice went on as usual as the occasional teammate grumbled about having to wake up so damn early. As Tezuka stood there in his captain stance with arms crossed and watched his teammates practice, Oishi approached him.

"Tezuka, I have something to ask you-" Oishi blinked as he saw the serious captain subtlety take a small step to the side away from him. "Um, I wanted to know if-"

"Buchou!"

Tezuka turned his head the other way at the voice and suddenly found a very energetic redhead leap up excitedly into the air.

"Buchou!" Kikumaru called out happily as he pounced on him and threw his arms around the taller boy's neck. "Hm," he purred, snuggling his cheek against Tezuka's.

Tezuka blinked, arms half way out in complete and utter confusion as he finds a catlike boy hanging onto his neck and rubbing his face affectionately against his. "Kikumaru," Tezuka stressed calmly in a stern voice.

"Eiji, what are you doing?" Oishi scolded.

Eiji merely gave Oishi a look. "I miss my Buchou! Nya!" He snuggled his face against Tezuka's again, tightening his hug.

Tezuka, who was now getting really uncomfortable with this, put his hands on the redhead's side and tried to gently pull him away. "Kikumaru, please get back to practice or-"

Suddenly, Kikumaru leaned in and kissed him square on the lips.

"Kikumaru!" Tezuka cried out, completely frazzled as he pushed the redhead off of him.

"EIJI!" Oishi yelled out angrily as he pulled his doubles partner by the arm.

"Nya!" The acrobatic boy stuck out his tongue.

"Kikumaru! 20 laps!" Tezuka ordered.

"Hai hai," Kikumaru cheered as he began running.

As Tezuka wiped his lips with the back of his hand, completely embarrassed that his first kiss was just taken by another man, he noticed that everything sounded oddly quiet.

Too quiet.

He looked up and saw that the regulars had stopped playing. But that's not what was bothering him. Rather, he was worried why everyone seemed to be glaring at Kikumaru.

"Everyone, back to practice or 30 laps!" Tezuka hollered.

The team grumbled and began hitting the balls around once again.

* * *

The rest of practice felt like the longest practice Tezuka has ever had at Seigaku. Whenever Oishi stood next to him, Tezuka could feel a suspicious hand hover behind him. But when he turned to look, the hand was mysteriously gone. At the same time, Kikumaru was constantly grabbing his arm and hugging him or doing any other physical contact that was starting to get on Tezuka's nerves. Thus, Tezuka did everything he could to avoid the Golden Pair.

Meanwhile, Inui observed this whole fiasco from the side in amusement and documented the events in his data book. Wondering what could've caused this unintended strange behavior in the Golden Pair, he went to a bench and picked up the bottle containing the leftover liquid he had created just yesterday. As he looked at it curiously and glanced at Kikumaru, who was once again trying to pounce on the captain, and then back at the drink, he pondered some more before shrugging to himself and opening the bottle to drink the rest of the liquid content.

After a long half hour, practice was finally over, much to Tezuka's relief. He sighed and walked back to the locker room to shower before changing. However, remembering Oishi's and Kikumaru's odd behaviors, he decided to wait a little longer as everyone showered first. Stalling in the clubroom and pretending to be preoccupied with other matters, he finally saw the Golden Pair come out and change at their lockers. Deciding that now would be a good time to jump in to the showers, he folded his sweaty clothes, placed them in the locker, grabbed a towel, and walked towards the next room.

Tezuka debated if he should for now on shower later then everyone else, for the shower room was practically empty by now, much to his luck. Enjoying the peace and quiet, he turned on the faucet and let the warm water drench over his body, washing off the sweat and stress on his skin. He leaned in on his arms, feeling his muscles relax as he sighed in deep satisfaction.

"Buchou."

Tezuka shook from his reverie and turned his head, making out a shape much shorter than him.

"What is it, Echizen?" Tezuka asked, recognizing the figure in the stall next to him.

"Ryuzaki wants me to grab the old tennis magazines from the storage room for her. Some 2005 issue. Do you know where it is?"

"Aa. It's in the box at the top of the shelf."

"Thanks."

Tezuka nodded and turned his head back around, closing his eyes and savoring the warm water once more. That is, until he felt two small arms wrap around him.

His eyes immediately opened.

"Buchou, you're pretty toned," Echizen commented. "I envy this body of yours." He rubbed his hand over Tezuka's lower back, feeling the smooth skin.

Tezuka felt his limps tense, unable to move. He was too shocked by the fact that there was a certain arrogant first year molesting him in his shower stall right now first thing in the morning.

The young boy pressed up against him.

"Such…a strong body," Echizen smirked as he wrapped the other arm around the tall body once again, fingers slowly and teasingly roaming the toned abdomen, and trailed his tongue against the wet back.

"Echizen!" Tezuka pulled the arms apart and whirled around, holding onto the wrists as he stared in disbelief at the nearly blurry Echizen in front of him.

The first year blinked and glanced down before smirking. "Ne, you're pretty big."

Tezuka blushed furiously. "Echizen! Get back in your stall or 20 laps this afternoon!"

"Hai hai…" Echizen only replied nonchalantly as Tezuka released his wrists.

As the first year just stood there and continued to stare with that annoying smirk of his, Tezuka quickly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and stormed out of the shower room. Upon reaching his locker, he opened it and immediately grabbed his school uniform. Throwing on his pants, he began buttoning up his white shirt when a hand flew right beside his head and landed flat on the locker next to him.

Tezuka paused as he looked at the Seigaku jacket-covered arm. And then he felt heavy breathing near the corner of his neck. His heart nearly stopped beating as he calmly did the rest of the buttons and tried to ignore no doubt one of the taller regulars on the team.

But the body didn't go away and continued to hover over him as though observing its prey and planning its attack.

"Tezuka," the deep voice whispered in his ear, sending the hair on the back of his skin crawling. Tezuka nearly shivered as he finished buttoning the last button, not daring to look behind him to find out who it was this time as he felt the heavy presence of the person close in on him.

And then, a wet tongue licked the back of his neck.

Tezuka's hand flew out and pushed the boy away. He immediately grabbed his school bag and bolted out the clubroom door, running as fast as he could to the school hallways where he can hide among the bustling crowd of students. Still in shock, he felt the wet spot on his neck.

What is going on? What has gotten into some of the regulars?

Upon reaching the safety of his classroom, he walked calmly to his seat and sat down, catching his breath.

"Tezuka."

"What?!" Tezuka jumped, forgetting that Oishi was in the same class as he was.

The vice-captain only blinked back innocently. "Your cheeks are pink. Were you rushing to class?"

"Aa. Soka," Tezuka lowered his head and looked away. Perhaps he had been overreacting and was imagining things.

* * *

During break, Tezuka immediately left the classroom without giving Oishi the chance to talk to him. As he wondered through the halls to enjoy his alone time, he suddenly felt someone running fast from behind.

"Buchou!" Kikumaru sang.

Tezuka nearly toppled over as the hyperactive redhead threw his arms around him and hopped onto his back.

"K-Kikumaru!" he choked out in surprise as he tried to maneuver away from the sugar high boy.

"Ne, Buchou, why are you trying to get away?" the redhead pouted. He leaned his face over Tezuka's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"KYAAAA!" A group of nearby girls erupted in ear-wrenching, high-pitched squeals while Tezuka blushed in utter embarrassment and quickly shook off the acrobatic boy before finally escaping around the corner.

Just as he ran to another hall, he felt a strong hand grab his arm and pull him into a room. Thrown onto the ground, he looked up in surprise as a familiar second year closed the door and stood in front of him.

"Fsssh."

"Kaidoh." Tezuka eyed the boy calmly. Leaning on his hands behind him, he looked up and realized he was in a small cramped storage room with minimal light.

This can't be good.

Tezuka watched the strong boy glare at him with an unusual intensity. "Kaidoh, what is the meaning of this-"

"I told you it'd be better if we were in a classroom!"

Tezuka immediately turned his head around at the voice, surprised to find the other second year sitting on the ground right behind him.

"Idiot! Do you not see that there are students in the other rooms?" Kaidoh hissed angrily at Momoshiro.

"I'm sure there's _some_ empty classroom out there," the second year argued back.

Tezuka looked from Momoshiro to Kaidoh and to Momoshiro again.

"What are you two doing?"

The two second years fell silent and eyed each other oddly.

Suddenly, Tezuka felt Momoshiro hook his arms in-between his own and pull him fast against him, locking his body against his.

"Wha-"

"Quick, the legs!"

Upon hearing Momoshiro's command to Kaidoh and realizing that this can't be good at all, Tezuka immediately tried to kick the usually bandana clad boy away. Except, Kaidoh had incredibly good reflexes, and was able to get down on his knees in time and spread Tezuka's legs apart.

"What are you doing?!" Tezuka yelled out angrily, his eyes enlarging as he watched the boy in front of him get between his legs and begin unzipping his pants.

"Told you this was a good plan," Momoshiro smiled.

"It was my idea first," Kaidoh glared at the boy behind Tezuka as he tugged the waistband half way down.

"Stop this nonsense or 50 laps today!" Tezuka struggled, throwing his fists as Momoshiro pulled him closer against him, avoiding the danger.

"Calm down, Buchou," Momoshiro smiled into his ear. "You'll feel good soon."

Something about his tone and words worried Tezuka, and he tried to break free from Momoshiro's grip, only to watch in horror the other second year pull down his underwear and take his length into his mouth. Tezuka opened his mouth and gasped in shock at the feel of unfamiliar rough lips and tongue over the tip of his cock.

"S-Stop!" Tezuka yelled out when Momoshiro covered his mouth.

"Quick, Kaidoh, before someone hears," Momoshiro ordered impatiently, muffling Tezuka's cries of protest.

Kaidoh held down the legs and proceeded to engulf the whole member into his mouth, his chapped lips occasionally scraping the foreskin and causing Tezuka to nearly whimper into Momoshiro's hand.

Momoshiro leaned his face besides Tezuka's cheek and nibbled his ear.

"Mmpgh…!" Tezuka mumbled, trying to pry the arms away to make the second year stop, but to no avail as his erection only got harder, much to his dismay.

As Kaidoh's warm mouth sent jolts of pleasure shivering throughout his body, Tezuka couldn't help but begin to gasp and moan helplessly. He knew he needed to get out of this, but oh, it felt good. It felt really good.

But Tezuka still had a little bit of his senses left in tact, and he still fought to escape from his captors when Momoshiro began aggressively biting his neck and licking inside his ear. Tezuka twitched and jerked as he felt his throbbing length near the edge as Kaidoh bobbed up and down his shaft, sucking greedily. Meanwhile, Momoshiro's fingers proceeded to play with Tezuka's nipples through his shirt, pinching and rubbing teasingly.

The simultaneous stimulation was too much for the captain as he moaned ashamedly and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for this to be over.

Finally, Tezuka arched his back and trembled as he came into the second year's mouth, crying out in Momoshiro's sweaty hand. Falling back onto the floor and panting heavily, Tezuka felt Momoshiro remove his hand from his mouth and caress his cheek. Completely flushed, he watched in shock as Kaidoh swallowed and licked sticky cum off his lips.

"Ne, Kaidoh. Don't be so selfish. I want to know what it tastes like too," Momoshiro grinned as he loosened his grip.

Realizing his chance to escape, Tezuka elbowed Momoshiro's face and flew forward to punch Kaidoh square in the jaw. Luckily for him, he had quick reflexes too. As the two second years groaned on the ground in surprise, Tezuka pulled up his pants and quickly scrambled to his feet. He kicked the storage room door open and ran back just in time for class.

* * *

Tezuka shook uncontrollably once he was back in his seat, huffing and panting in utter shock and disbelief. Had the whole Seigaku tennis team gone crazy?

Meanwhile, his classmates around him whispered worriedly amongst themselves, wondering what on earth could have rattled the usually serious and calm student council president into such an agitated state.

"Tezuka."

"WHAT?"

Oishi blinked in surprise at this outburst. "T-Tezuka, I was wondering why you look so pale."

Tezuka stared at his friend before lowering his head, embarrassed by his more than necessary loud response.

"Gomen, Oishi." Tezuka took a deep breath and finally let himself calm down, feeling composed again. He was cool and collected. It's not a big deal that he had his first kiss stolen by a boy or that he just came in another boy's mouth.

He paused.

Okay, this was obviously not helping.

* * *

During lunch, Tezuka walked through the halls wearily, his head swinging left and right at every corner. Afraid of encountering another one of his teammates, he had snuck up to the rooftop to eat his lunch…alone. However, he could hardly stomach any of the delicious contents in the bento after today's events, and had instead sighed in frustration and left the leftovers as snack for later.

After dropping the bento off in his classroom, he walked through the school to reflect on everyone's odd behavior when a realization suddenly struck him. Oishi had mentioned that Momoshiro and Kaidoh got in a fight yesterday because Momoshiro drank out of Kaidoh's water bottle and passed it to everyone else on the team.

Tezuka immediately made his way in the opposite direction towards the lab he was all too familiar with.

"Inui!" Tezuka called out as he threw the door open and stormed in.

"Ah, Tezuka, what is it?" Inui smiled, adjusting his glasses as he turned away from his data book and a flask of orange liquid in front of him.

"Yesterday, you said you were going to use Kaidoh as your test subject." Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Momoshiro drank out of Kaidoh's water bottle and passed it to the rest of the team." His deep, brown eyes glared. "Was your new drink in Kaidoh's water bottle that time?"

"Ah, let me think," Inui rubbed his chin as he pondered this. "I remember using Kaidoh's bottle as a temporary container. Unfortunately, I had also knocked down the glass pitcher I always used and created a mess. When I went out to grab a broom and came back, the water bottle was gone. Therefore," Inui looked up, "there's a 99 percent chance that Kaidoh came in and took that bottle."

"Then, everyone's behavior today…w-what happened to them?"

"Please close the door first. I don't want anyone to steal my data."

Tezuka obeyed as Inui turned around in his seat and turned a few pages in his data book before stopping at a single page. "It appears that your DNA from the strand of hair I took from you caused an unusual reaction when combined with my concoction. Also, I may have made a slight miscalculation when mixing the ingredients together. Instead of your DNA affecting their sports abilities," Inui glanced up at Tezuka, "it influenced their testosterone and hormone levels."

Tezuka blinked. "Are you saying that the whole Seigaku Tennis Team is running on raging hormones?"

"There is a 95 percent chance that that is the case."

"And because my hair was used in your concoction, they are after me?"

"That is correct."

Tezuka sighed quietly in annoyance. "Inui, how long will this side-effect last before it wears off?"

"Who knows? This is the first time my drink has done something like this before. But, there's an 80 percent chance that the effects will wear off by sometime later tonight."

Tezuka groaned in frustration. "So, I just have to avoid being alone with anyone for the rest of the day. That shouldn't be a problem."

And then, he stiffened. He suddenly saw a flashback of his encounter in the locker room earlier this morning.

"Inui."

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"You…didn't test that drink on yourself, did you?"

Inui smiled. "Why, what do you mean, Tezuka?"

Tezuka studied him carefully. He had a bad feeling about this. He was alone in a lab with a deranged, intelligent boy who had most likely drank a hormone enhancing drink that causes everyone to want to pounce on him.

"I'll be going now," Tezuka excused himself and, as calmly but quickly as possible, walked to the door. He reached out his hand and turned the doorknob, only to feel the blood drain from his face.

It was locked.

"Tezuka, you should know I have a special key for the door that locks from the inside," Inui smiled right behind him. "I do enjoy automatic locks. They come in handy when I'm working on my…experiments"

Tezuka swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes widening as he felt the tall boy hover over him and nearly breathe down his ear.

"You look…quite sexy, right now."

Tezuka started to panic and struggled with the doorknob again when Inui suddenly grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back towards the middle of the room. As Tezuka struggled to break free, he saw Inui's hand rummage with the zipper on his pants.

"Inui!" he cried out, trying to wiggle away from Inui's long arms.

Inui groped Tezuka's crotch through the cloth, causing the usually serious boy to cry out and nearly hunch over in surprise. He then successfully unbuttoned and unzipped the pants and pushed them down lower as his hand pulled out the half hard member.

"Tezuka, have you been touched earlier? Your cock is getting hard already."

"Inui!" Tezuka coughed as Inui began stroking him.

The data collector still had one arm wrapped around the other boy's waist, and he pulled the boy closer against his body.

Tezuka bit his lip to try not to moan from Inui's long, talented fingers jacking him off. The hot sensation was getting to his head, and he didn't want to know why Inui was so good at this.

"Inui…stop," Tezuka merely breathed as Inui tightened his grip around Tezuka's waist and picked up the pace on his erection. And then, he gulped at the feel of something hard pressing up against his lower bottom, no doubt the data collector's own rising hard-on. He needed to get out of here, and he needed to get out fast.

Inui leaned in and kissed the top of Tezuka's head before burying his face in the locks of hair. He breathed in the smell, savoring the aroma before lowering his head to kiss the corner of Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka gritted his teeth as he tried hard not to cry out at the unexpected pleasure pulsating throughout his body and sending jolts of electric currents up to his very fingertips. His knees began quivering as he struggled to stand, and his hand weakly tried to pull Inui's hand away as he reminded himself that it's a guy who's jerking him off right now.

But Inui persisted in stroking his arousal, fondling the tip teasingly as Tezuka shook at the stimulation and felt his heart ready to leap out of his chest. He knitted his eyebrows at this unusual sensation. His body was getting really hot, and his mind was starting to swirl. He was losing his breath, and he couldn't help but want to desperately reach for that blinding light.

Inui kissed his ear and whispered, "There's a 95 percent chance that you will come within the next 5 seconds." He licked inside the shell. "There's a 100 percent chance that you'll enjoy it when you come."

"Haa…" Tezuka shivered as his mind went blank and he climaxed. Cum splurged out of his cock and into Inui's hand as Tezuka jerked a couple times before relaxing in Inui's hold, panting heavily with face flushed. Legs still shaking, Tezuka had to depend on Inui's strong arm to hold him up.

Inui held up the dirtied hand and grinned. "Ii data."

Upon hearing this, Tezuka's eyes shot wide open as something clicked in his head and a newfound drive filled him from within. He immediately elbowed Inui's stomach before whirling around to give him an uppercut to the jaw.

As Inui stumbled backwards in pain, Tezuka's eyes flashed to a key sitting at the edge of the lab table. He reached out and grabbed it and ran back to the door, hands shaking as he struggled to insert the key into the doorknob. Upon finally meeting the fresh open air of the hallway, Tezuka ran, and ran, and ran as fast as he could away from the lab. He didn't even remember when he had the chance to zip up and button his pants.

He crashed into another student just as he was halfway in the hall, knocking that person over.

"Ouch! What the hell, Buchou?"

"Echizen!" Tezuka flinched as he watched the first year scramble onto his feet, rubbing his head.

"What are you in the rush for-" Echizen gaped at the unusually flushed captain standing in front of him. He smirked. "You look awfully sexy right now."

Normally, Tezuka would have glared and assigned 30 laps to the arrogant boy, but considering that the boy was still under the side effects from Inui's drink, he instead ignored him and turned around to leave in the other direction.

He finally ended up hiding in the library somewhere in the back and collapsed on the ground, breathing hard as his heart beat in a frenzy. He didn't know how he was going to get through the rest of the day like this.

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka tensed and looked up wearily to find only Takashi standing over him.

"What's wrong?" the power player asked, completely worried.

Tezuka sighed in relief. If anything, Takashi is usually too shy to do anything, so the most he'd have to deal with is probably secret glances from the boy.

"I'm fine, Takashi." Tezuka straightened himself as he got up onto his feet, completely composed and serious again.

"Taka-san, there you are," the second year Arai walked up to the two boys as he tried to speak quietly. "You left your tennis racket after you finished eating. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"G-Gomen," Takashi stammered, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you." He took the racket from Arai's hand.

"BURRRRRRNING!!!!!" Takashi growled out with newfound passion and fiery eyes as he threw his hand up in the air, gripping the racket tightly.

Figuring that Takashi with a tennis racket plus raging hormones would be very, very bad on the other hand, Tezuka bolted out of the aisle, past the dozens of books on the shelves, past the students studying at the tables, and past the librarian glaring at him disapprovingly for breaking the 'no running' sign.

"What's with all this raucous?"

"BURRRRNING!!!"

"Be quiet back there!"

"Hey, this is the library, do you not know?!"

"Someone get that racket away from him!"

* * *

Tezuka ran through the hall with extreme fervor as students around him chattered amongst themselves on what in the world was going on as it was unusual to find the student council president running like a madman.

Suddenly, the bespectacled boy tripped as he rounded a corner, skidding across the floor and tennis shoes creating a loud screeching noise until he crashed into the wall. A jolt of pain ricocheted throughout his body as students around him cried out in shock.

"T-Tezuka-san!"

"Tezuka-senpai!"

"Tezuka Kaichou, are you okay?"

Tezuka felt slightly disoriented as two students pulled him up from the ground by the arms.

"Tezuka, are you all right?"

Tezuka was relieved that one of them was his vice-president and the other his treasurer.

"Why on earth are you running in the hallways?" the treasurer asked, frowning.

Tezuka straightened himself, rubbing his neck at the faint pain from the crash. "Gomen. Thank you for your help."

The two boys nodded.

"Tezuka!"

Tezuka glanced up at the voice from the end of the hall and saw a familiar boy waving at him excitedly with a smile.

"Tezuka!" Oishi sang, prancing over.

He grimaced as his eyes widened. Since when did Oishi prance?

"Oh, Tezuka!" Oishi called out sweetly again, his eyes fluttering in delight.

For some reason, the image of Oishi frolicking around like a young schoolgirl in love was so disturbing that it gave Tezuka goose bumps. He immediately turned to run away as fast as he could, leaving his student council members standing there in complete and utter bewilderment.

Tezuka had come to the conclusion that he should just cancel practice for today.

* * *

Upon leaving a note on Ryuzaki's empty desk that afternoon practice will be canceled due to the majority of the regulars 'not feeling well,' Tezuka sighed deeply back in class as he rested his head on his desk to nap during break. He was completely exhausted already from having to run around all day long to avoid any of his regulars. He had been violated enough, and he just wanted to go home and sleep and forget any of this ever happened.

_Pinch._

Tezuka looked up to see Oishi smiling at him, standing next to his side. He narrowed his eyes at the black-haired boy. He had his butt pinched enough too.

Without a word, Tezuka stood up and walked out the door, mumbling an excuse that he had something important to do in the student council office when he bumped into someone out in the hallway.

"Tezuka Buchou!" Kikumaru jumped up excitedly with glowing cheeks and pink cat ears.

Tezuka dodged the acrobatic boy swiftly as Kikumaru landed right on top of Oishi, who was standing behind Tezuka just about to follow him. As the Golden Pair crashed onto the floor and argued senselessly, Tezuka took this opportunity to stealthily walk away calmly to the other side of the hallway.

As he neared a corner, his face fell when he ran into the first year prodigy _again_.

"Ne, Buchou," Echizen smirked.

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning in annoyance and turned around to leave when he felt someone grab hold of his leg.

"Echizen!"

The first year grinned like a Cheshire cat as he wrapped himself tightly around Tezuka's leg while Tezuka dragged him across the floor.

"Echizen, let go or 200 laps tomorrow!" Tezuka threatened, only to receive another smirk in return. As he shook his leg and tried to pull the boy off, Echizen climbed up and bit his crotch through the cloth.

"Hai!" Tezuka cried out in surprise, his face reddening in shock as he kicked his leg up, effectively sending the arrogant boy flying across the hall and sliding across the floor. Shaking in disbelief, Tezuka was mad beyond words as he clenched his teeth and tightened his hands into fists.

_He bit me! He bit me there!_

Echizen sat up from the ground, smiling smugly. "Mada mada dane."

Tezuka stormed through the hallway in the opposite direction, furious that his team has no sense of control whatsoever, Inui's juice or not. He seriously had enough of this, and he was surely going to punish the whole team and make them run the most laps they have ever run at Seigaku.

"Oi, Buchou!"

He looked up and saw Kaidoh and Momoshiro standing side by side at the end of the hall.

"You stay out of it this time, Viper! It was your fault he ran away last time!"

"My fault? _You_ were the one who released your grip you idiot!"

The two growled at each other with raw passion before they turned their attention back to their target. Suddenly, both second years began racing against each other at full speed towards their prey.

Tezuka's mouth gaped as he watched the boys run with sheer drive and competitiveness towards his direction. He quickly whirled around and skidded across the floor as he bolted down another hall.

He'll worry about assigning them laps later.

A teacher peeped her head out to find the source of the noise. "No running you…Tezuka-kun!" the young female blinked in disbelief as she watched the model student run right past her, followed by two second years half-punching each other along the way. "You two over there! No running or detention!"

Tezuka ran and ran and was thankful that he had good stamina. But then, he didn't let his guard down since he knew Kaidoh's stamina was insane compared to his.

As he rounded another corner, he saw Oishi standing in the middle, a big smile plastered on his face and arms spread out wide open ready to embrace him. Tezuka narrowed his eyes, his adrenaline kicking in and blood pumping fast through his veins as he sped up his legs. Time to put his tennis reflexes to the test.

Once he was a few feet in front of Oishi, Tezuka jumped up high into the air and flew towards the left, feet reaching the bare wall and kicking off the white surface in a diagonal, aiming right for the open space safely behind the vice-captain…

And landing right into Inui's open arms.

Tezuka heard a loud crash as he and the other tall boy tumbled onto the floor hard. He clenched his eyes shut on instinct, wondering how the data collector popped out of nowhere, before opening them and finding Inui's long arms wrapped tightly and protectively around his body as Inui lay beneath him.

"Tezuka, I always thought there was a 95 percent chance that you'd be the bottom," he smiled.

Tezuka felt like he wanted to gag as he pushed himself away from the boy and got up to step away.

Oishi strolled towards him. "Tezuka! Are you okay-"

"Stay back!" Tezuka commanded, backing away from the vice-captain with nervous eyes.

Inui got up to his feet and began following Oishi. "Tezuka, we just want to make sure you're okay-"

"Don't move!" Tezuka ordered sternly, trying to steady the shaky tone in his voice. He backed into the wall as the two regulars slowly approached him.

_This is a dream. No, it's a nightmare! It's time to wake up now! Wake up, Tezuka! Wake up!_

Unfortunately, Tezuka still found himself in front of two deranged people who were about to molest him.

"Ne, is there something wrong with the tennis captain?" a girl whispered a few feet away from him.

"What's wrong with Tezuka-senpai?" another asked her friend.

"I heard he's been running around a lot today. Has he gone crazy?" A second year boy asked his classmate.

"Crazy? Did you see that insane jump he just did up in the air?" the classmate exclaimed.

"Relax, Tezuka," Oishi motioned with his hands reassuringly. "We know you're probably stressed, although it's odd that you cancelled practice today."

"Ryuzaki Sensei already told me from the note you left. It's unlike you to cancel practice just like that," Inui adjusted his glasses.

Tezuka looked from his worried best friend to the concerned data collector. Only a look of genuine concern showed on their faces. He lowered his head and frowned. Had he been hallucinating this whole time? Maybe the stress had gotten to him. Maybe he really had gone crazy and everything was just his imagination.

"Tezuka, it's okay," Oishi said gently, now only a foot away from him. "Let's go back to class."

Inui was right next to him by now as well. "Tezuka, maybe we should get you some water."

"H-hai…" Tezuka looked away, ashamed. He was acting like a damn fool and making a scene out of nothing. What kind of captain and student council president goes around running like a madman?

Oishi put his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. "It's okay," he smiled. "We'll take good care of you." Suddenly, Oishi's expression changed as a look of pure wantonness appeared in those dark eyes.

Tezuka's brown eyes widened as he quickly glanced at Inui, whose glasses flashed lustfully as he licked his lips and bared his teeth. Tezuka pushed the two dangerous regulars away with all his might and ran right past them, escaping into another hallway.

* * *

Tezuka was so glad when class was finally over. He dropped his head onto his desk as he sighed deeply, completely drained. This has to be the worst day of his life. His legs felt sore from all the running and jumping around, and his eyes were dreary from keeping a look out for any of the regulars. At the same time, he spent the rest of class trying to ignore Oishi's annoying coy glances as he could've sworn he saw pink hearts floating around the black-haired boy's head. If anything, he was mostly relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with any of them anymore at practice today since everyone will be going home.

As the bell rang and he packed his bag tiredly, a student tapped Tezuka on the shoulder, making the bespectacled boy nearly jump.

"Tezuka-san, Arai is outside the hallway."

"Hn," Tezuka nodded. He grabbed his bag, pretended not to see another coy glance shot his way from his best friend, and walked to the door to find Arai waiting for him. "Ryuzaki Sensei said she wanted you to come to her office right away."

"Aa. Thank you," Tezuka said curtly. If anything, he'd be safe in his coach's office.

He walked through the halls, stern and serious once more, and into the sports activity's office. As he stepped in, he saw Ryuzaki turn around swiftly, arms hidden behind her back.

"Oh, Tezuka-kun?" Ryuzaki called out sweetly in a girlish tone with an excited smile. "I have a surprise for you!"

Tezuka's pupils enlarged. "Ack!" he gasped as he held out his hands in defense, backing away slowly before quickly bolting out of the office.

"What is that about?!" Ryuzaki yelled out angrily as the team captain disappeared. "I don't understand kids these days. Hmph!" She took the hidden box of chocolates from behind her back and held it out in front.

"Now what am I going to do with all these chocolates? I only wanted to give him some for his family. The chocolates will expire soon!" Ryuzaki frowned. "Maybe I'll just give them to Sakuno and her team before these go to waste. I'm sure the girls will appreciate this more."

* * *

As Tezuka breathed and walked through the hallway wearily, his eyes darting around nervously, he suddenly paused.

A sweat drop trickled down the side of his face.

There was still one regular he had not encounter the whole day since practice, and that was the one person he dreaded meeting the most. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he decided to quickly grab his tennis racket bag from the clubroom and go home as soon as possible before running into that boy.

Tezuka stepped out of the school building and onto the tennis courts area. He opened the door and entered the clubroom, making his way swiftly towards his locker.

_Click. _

Tezuka's heart stopped pounding as every inch of his body froze.

There was a momentary silence.

He whirled around and found a shorter boy with silky hazelnut hair smiling ever so innocently in front of the closed door.

"Hi Tezuka," the tensai smiled.

Tezuka held his hands out in front of him. "Fuji, let's talk about this."

"Ne, Tezuka, what is there to talk about?" the shorter boy smiled again, taking a step forward.

"There's no reason to do anything rash," Tezuka said as calmly as possible, moving slowly away from the tensai.

"Why, whatever do you mean? Aren't I always nice to you, Tezuka?" Fuji opened his eyes to reveal sharp, piercing blue orbs, his lips curving into a mischievous smile as he took a step closer.

And closer.

And closer…

* * *

The birds were chirping cheerfully and the sun was setting steadily when the clubroom door opened and the captain of Seigaku's tennis team stepped out. His mop of brown hair was in an unkempt mess, his cheeks were flushed pink and glowing, his wrinkled white shirt was half tucked in, and his eyes were in a complete daze.

Tezuka staggered out into the open, knees wobbling as he nearly stumbled onto the sidewalk. His hand slowly dragged the school and tennis racket bags across the ground as he absent-mindedly made his long way home towards the setting sun.

* * *

"Kya! What's with this hangover?!" Momoshiro complained in the locker room at morning practice the next day, his hands grasping both sides of his head and eyes squinting in pain.

"Not so loud!" Kaidoh yelled angrily as he rubbed his forehead.

"My head! My head!" Kikumaru cried out, pounding his head against his locker door.

"I don't feel so good," Takashi mumbled, leaning against the locker with one hand.

"I had a weird dream last night," Oishi smiled uneasily as he rubbed his temples.

"I don't think I slept well," Echizen grumbled, tipping his hat down and nearly hunching over. "Weird images were popping in my head."

"Oi, Viper."

Kaidoh turned to look at Momoshiro as the second year sniffed him. "You smell so oddly minty. Did you brush your teeth five times or something?"

"Shut-up!" Kaidoh yelled back, face blushing bright red as he clutched his stomach and felt like he was about to be sick again.

"Sheesh! I was only joking!" Momoshiro muttered under his breath, "Like hell I know why you would brush your teeth that many times."

"What's wrong, Eiji?" Fuji asked as he watched the redhead suddenly stand there as though in deep thought.

"Ne, Fujiko, I keep having weird pieces of memories from yesterday," Kikumaru frowned as his fingers touched his lips. "They were…odd." He looked at Momoshiro. "Ne, Momoshiro! Don't give me any more weird drinks from other people again! I think that drink did something to me!"

"Inui, what are you looking at?" Echizen walked up to the tall boy who was staring at the data book in his hand.

"Hm…this is certainly odd. I don't remember writing any of this yesterday," Inui adjusted his glasses as he looked at one of the contents.

_It takes Tezuka Kunimitsu 1 minute and 45.7 seconds to come._

"Everyone!"

The regulars looked up to find their captain standing with arms crossed in a serious stance and an agitated face.

"Today, you will all be running 100 laps!"

"EH?!" they all cried out in shock.

"Fuji, you'll be running 150 laps! And Inui, you'll be running 200 laps!"

"T-Tezuka, why are you making everyone run so many?" Oishi asked in surprise as he tried to smile kindly.

Tezuka glared at him with a cold, intense aura that sent the vice-captain shaking and trembling back in fright.

"I won't repeat myself! Now, get out there and stretch and run those laps!" Tezuka's tone clearly showed that he was not to be disobeyed today, so everyone quickly finished changing next to their lockers.

As Tezuka walked out the clubroom door, a shorter boy with hazelnut hair followed him outside.

"What is it, Fuji?" he stopped to turn around, facing the tensai with a serious and slightly irritated expression on his face.

"Tezuka, I was curious as to why you're making everyone run so many laps. Specifically, why Inui has to run the most."

"Everyone was misbehaving yesterday and needs to be punished." Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "I will not tolerate such indecent behavior."

Fuji frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This is all Inui's fault. If he hadn't made that juice, you and everyone else wouldn't have drank it and acted the way you all did yesterday."

Fuji stared back blankly. "What drink?"

Tezuka paused. "Fuji, the orange drink that everyone drank from Kaidoh's water bottle at practice two days ago."

"Tezuka, I left practice early that day because I wasn't feeling well."

Tezuka blinked. "You mean…you didn't drink Inui's juice?"

Fuji shook his head. "No."

Tezuka stared at the tensai in front of him.

A cool breeze blew by the two boys as silence fell between them.

And then, Tezuka felt the color drain from his face as a realization dawned on him.

Fuji opened his eyes, revealing clear blue orbs as his lips curved into a mischievous smile. He leaned up until he was only half an inch away from Tezuka's face.

"I'll see you after practice…Buchou." Fuji licked the taller boy's lips and gave him a sweet kiss before turning around and prancing away back towards the clubroom.

Tezuka wobbled on the spot as he felt like he was about to faint.

He debated whether he should just quit being captain of Seigaku's tennis team.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**Like I said, I like torturing Tezuka, my favorite character. :P**

**Yea, I'm probably evil too.**

**New readers, please check out my other stories, "The Harassment of Buchou" and "The Harassment of Buchou: Second Match" for more Tezuka torture. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
